loving you was meant to be
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: Klaroline drabbles from prompts that I receive on Tumblr or from here. Feel free to PM me any prompts. Chapter 1: The Mikaelson Matchmakers. The Mikaelsons set Klaus up on a date with Caroline who has no idea that Katherine set up a Tinder profile for her after her recent break up with Tyler.


**Prompt: The Mikaelsons set Klaus up on a date with Caroline who has no idea that Katherine set up a Tinder profile for her after her recent break up with Tyler. Pretty please can you write it?**

Klaus POV

"Come on, Nik, don't be such a grouch" Kol snatched his brother's phone out of his hands with a smirk. "You need to get laid, mate. Take your mind off that cheating bitch" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and made a series of obscene gestures.

Rebekah huffed slightly. "Though, I don't approve of Kol's crude manner, he does have a point" She looked Klaus in the eye with a steely glint. "You need to go out and date, Nik" She threw a pleading glance at Klaus who so far looked unimpressed. "Let us set up a Tinder profile for you. It's how I met Matt-"

"I have no burning desire to hear about your steady stream of men and women, Rebekah" Klaus interrupted with a disgusted look at his sister. It was one thing to accept your sister went on dates and quite another to be forced to listen to her talk about them. "Nor, I am the type to chase every bit of skirt" Klaus looked at Kol pointedly.

Kol pouted. "That's not fair, Nik. Here I am offering to help you and you're insulting my love life" He looked mock offended. "I mean at least I have a love life"

"Enough" Elijah entered the room. He had heard their bickering from upstairs and had decided to intervene before another piece of their mother's china ended up broken. "Our siblings are correct, Niklaus. You cannot hide away in your studio forever nursing your broken heart with whiskey"

Rebekah smiled gleefully. "That settles it then, Nik. Kol and I will set up your Tinder" She and Kol looked at each other with a sense of mischief. Nik had been rather grumpy without a woman and this would be the perfect opportunity to get him out of the house.

"I've nearly finished, Bex" Kol threw his sister a knowing glance. He may have been creative in inputting Nik's tastes but he knew Nik would thank him for it later.

Elijah held out his hand expectantly. "Let us not be hasty, Kol, Rebekah. Niklaus does need to move on yes but there is no necessity to use Tinder" He curled his lip in distaste. "He could always sign up on . Or perhaps, join a social club?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Elijah" Rebekah batted his hand away as she stood by Kol's side. This was an excellent idea and it would get Nik to leave her and Matt alone for longer than five minutes. He had always been too overprotective.

Kol let off a maniacal laugh as Elijah and Rebekah warred over the merits of Tinder versus Match whilst Klaus just sat there with what they called his angry old man stare. "It's too late now. You're matched with a tasty little thing called Caroline and you have a date tonight" He threw Klaus's phone back at him with a devilish grin.

"You idiot" Rebekah whacked Kol on the shoulder. "You weren't supposed to set him up on a date" Honestly, sometimes Kol could be a right pest. They had only planned to set him up on Tinder not on a date. "We were going to let you choose, Nik" She looked at Klaus with a guilty smile. "But, at least now you have a date"

Elijah placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder in a sign of commiseration. "You can still cancel, brother. It is of no consequence and I am certain this Caroline would not mind if you explain it was an error"

"At least let me look at the girl I'm taking on a date" Klaus snatched back his phone and was greeted by the sight of a pretty blonde girl with a cheerful, pleasant smile. He chuckled wryly. "Not my usual taste but I can't back out now" And, secretly he thought she was beautiful and might well be worth his time.

Caroline POV

"Kat did what?!" Caroline marched into their dorms with a determined expression as Bonnie tried to keep pace. "I'm going to kill her, Bonnie. Seriously, she is so dead!"

Bonnie looked pained. "She set you up on a date with some guy called Klaus but in her defence he is hot" She tried to pacify her best friend as they entered Katherine's room. Lingerie was strewn everywhere, notes cluttering up the floor and clothes falling out the closet. She always wondered how Katherine lived like that. "Like, male model hot"

"I can't believe you" Caroline looked angrily at Katherine who was filing her nails with an amused look. "I mean A: you set up a Tinder profile without my permission. B: you set me up on a date tonight. Again without my permission" She could feel her temper rising. "And, C: I'm not over Tyler"

Katherine looked bored. "Calm down, Blondie. You can always cancel but at least take a look at the guy" Katherine passed over her phone and let Caroline see the guy she had matched with on Tinder.

"I can't cancel now, Kat. That would be rude" Caroline huffed as she looked at the picture of this guy. Klaus. He was pretty handsome, she had to give that to Kat, and those dimples had her feeling flushed already but it was the principle. "You went behind my back"

Bonnie attempted to play peacemaker. "It'll be good for you, Care. What has it been? Six months since Tyler cheated on you and you're acting like a hermit" She was swiftly met with a sharp glance from Caroline. "Take a chance. It can't hurt"

"Yeah and if not then I'll go. I mean he's got a sexy body and I bet he knows a few things to do" She winked suggestively at Caroline who still looked reluctant. "Just go, have some hot sex and then come home"

Caroline groaned. "Eww, Kat, really? Why is your mind so filthy?" But, she did feel a flutter when she saw Klaus's picture. And, heat was currently radiating throughout her body. She shook her head. She was not pinning her hopes on this guy, hot as he was.

At the restaurant...

Caroline chewed her lip anxiously. He was late. She had been waiting for ten minutes and he hadn't turned up yet. She looked down at her watch and thought she would give it five more minutes before she left. She tapped her heels together absentmindedly as she sipped on the water that the waiter had kindly left for her. She was ready to go home. He wasn't coming. She had got all dolled up for nothing. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"I apologise for being so late, love" He had a British lilt that sent shivers down her spine. "I do hope you'll allow me to explain" He took in the sight of this beautiful woman in yellow sundress that was cut in a delicate V above her neck to expose her cleavage.

Caroline's eyes roamed his body though she was careful to keep it quick so as not to project her insecurities. He was wearing a delicious looking Henley that clung to each ab and a smart pair of grey jeans that showcased his arse to perfection. "Let's grab a drink and then you can deliver your excuses" She flirted with a playful smile.

"Excuses? I'm offended, sweetheart" Klaus sat opposite Caroline as they ordered drinks. She had a radiance about her and oddly enough he found himself looking forward to the remainder of this date.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
